How Did I Fall For You?
by teh wheelbarrow
Summary: Oneshot. Botan ponders about a certain someone, and then he shows up. HieiBotan


So uh, hey! This is my very first completed story I've done on YYH. It's a 611 worded one shot since I'm so lame and CAN'T write long stories with chapters. I'm not good with plots and such. But I hope you enjoy this! Please read and review, but no flames. Constructive criticism is good though.

It's a HieiBotan pairing, probably my favorite pairing! Although I think it's SO super hard to write! Which is why this may come off a little corny or weird. :\

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. Snap. :(

"Onna" means woman.

* * *

How Did I Fall For You? 

A small sigh escaped Botan's lips. She shivered as the snow fell from the sky and cold wind blew through her azure locks. It was freezing, yet she had no desire to go home. _'How did I fall for you…?" _she thought. She paced around, her feet crunching through the fluffy snow.

"Onna."

She heard a rough voice behind her. Turning around, her amethyst pools met enticing, crimson ones. It was ironic; the one she had been thinking about decided to appear.

"Only you would be foolish enough to stay out in this weather".

"Well then… What are YOU doing out here?" Botan replied pleasantly.

"Hn."

Botan raised an eyebrow. "Is that the only answer I can get out of you?"

"Yes."

She shrugged it off then asked, "Okay. Really now, what are you doing out here?"

"What makes you think I'll answer you a second time?"

A sly grin appeared on Botan's face. "Because if you don't answer, I'll do this!"

The fire demon didn't have a chance to reply as he got hit in the face by a snowball. Botan watched with amusement as wiped the now melting snow off his face. He gave his all-famous death glare to Botan but she didn't seem to be affected by it. She only laughed cheerfully and picked up more snow, packing it into a ball. She threw it and to her surprise, the only thing it hit was the snowy ground. Hiei had disappeared. _'Oh crap… He's gonna get me!" _she thought.

"H-Hiei…? Where are you? C-come on, show yourself!" she pleaded nervously.

_Where's the fun in that?_ she heard a teasing voice in her head say.

'_Get OUT of my head RIGHT NOW and show yourself!' _she thought.

"Okay." She heard a voice behind her.

"EEP!" she cried and turned around quickly.

Too late.

Frigid snow was poured all over her head and seeped into her jacket and clothes. She yelped loudly as the cold hit her like a brick.

"AHH! HIEI, YOU **JERK**!" she yelled and tackled and pinned him right there.

"Onna… Get OFF ME." He growled.

"No!" she said triumphantly, "Not until you tell me why you were out here in the first place."

She heard another growl and in a flash, he disappeared again. She muttered under her breath something that sounded like "Stupid, fast, fire demon." She got off the ground and was met face to face with none other than the stupid, fast, fire demon. Their faces were so close together, only inches apart.

"You wanted to know why I am in this cold weather? And with you out of all of the places?"

"Yup." Botan replied.

"Maybe I enjoy your company, onna." He answered nonchalantly.

There was an awkward silence, and then Botan's eyes lit up.

"Really? Well, Mr. Hiei Jaganshi… I enjoy your company too!" she chirped and then pulled him into an embrace. Hiei was startled and tentatively returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around her.

She grinned at the fact that Hiei wasn't pushing her away and actually embracing her back. _'Oh man, Hiei… How did I fall for you?" _she thought, _"Out of all the people. You?"_

_You make it sound like it's a bad thing._ she heard a voice in her head say.

Quickly, she reluctantly broke the embrace while blushing furiously. "HIEI! YOU JERK, STAY OUT OF MY THOUGHTS! DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S AN INVASION OF PRIVACY AND-"

He smirked and placed a finger over her lips, quieting her. "Shut up, onna. You shouldn't be yelling at me."

The ferry girl glared at him, "And why is that?"

"Because I also wonder how I've fallen for you."

* * *

Well, I tried. Hope you liked it! READ AND REVIEW:)  



End file.
